el secreto
by Guadalupe01
Summary: erick . stan . kyle y kenny estan en pelea por una chica quien sera la que observa como se matan entre los y no por amor si no por ver quien es el mejor pero cosas no saldran como lo planeado... awa habra lemmon
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana de domingo los cuatro amigos se encontraban en el parque jugando baloncesto, ya había pasado un tempo que hacían lo mismo cada fin de semana ahora eran uno puberto como solía decir Stan Cartman como siempre sentado en la banca más cercana que tenía, mirando una casa en particular.

-¿Qué te pasa culón? – Le dijo kyle notando su cara más pendeja de lo usual y que de vez en cuando se sonrojaba y a veces hace una risita de marica – enserio esta raro – kyle miro a Stan y Kenny

- tal vez este en nota – Kenny sonrió y se le acercó y lo abraso por el hombro – ya dinos que fumaste y comparte tacaño – le dijo con una gran sonrisa dándole una palmada en la espalda

Pero la verdad Cartman si estaba raro se le notaba a miles de millas con solo ver su cara Stan lo miro detenidamente y kyle noto que miraba a esa casa fijamente de vez en cuando sin duda traía algo.

-Jodete Kenny no tengo nada – le dijo empujándolo y mirando a todos - ¿¡Que carajos me ven!? – grito histérico y se sonrojo – jodanse todos maricas de mierda, jodanse – luego de eso corrió nervioso sacando la señal de fuck

Todos lo miraron y luego se miraron entre si la verdad no entendía nada, no les importo y siguieron jugando como siempre.

Era una mañana de lunes, kyle se encontraba en los vasillos caminando en dirección a su casillero cuando una chica de algo bajita regordeta y cara aniñada se dirigió hasta el pelirrojo con desdén de preocupación.

-Hola me llamo ágata – dijo entre un leve sonrojo a kyle le pareció agradable y sonrió ante el saludo

- hola soy kyle – dijo el despreocupado, la chica comenzó a mirar entre sus papeles y tomo uno lo leyó y miro a kyle con cara de confusión, kyle le dio cierta ternura de la nada y tomo el papel de inmediato sin dejar hablar a la chica

- supongo que eres nueva – dedujo – ¿cuál clase buscas?- la chica le señalo la clase de algebra ¡perfecto! Pensó kyle ya que él iba a esa clase – solo déjame tomar algunas cosas de mi casillero y te llevo – la chica sonrió ante el acto de el pelirrojo

- muchísimas gracias – dijo la chica y comenzó a caminar a un lado con sus mejillas encendidas de rojo como el cabello , ella abrió levemente la boca , como queriendo iniciar una conversación él lo noto y noto el extravagante color purpura de sus ojos sin duda era muy linda y tierna y dulce sería una gran nov.. ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Sacudió la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento ya que acababa de conocerla, llego al casillero tomo su libro y la miro

- sígueme y no te pierdas está bien – ordeno amablemente ella asintió viendo de un lado para otro – así que ¿te gusta south park? – pregunto

- si es muy lindo, aunque odio el frio pero es lindo – la chica abraso su gran carpeta y se tapó la cara – aun que es un pueblito raro hay cosas que no se ven donde yo vivía – la chica con aspecto un más serio miro a un lado

Kyle lo noto y siguió caminando, de vez en cuando la miraba y se sonrojaba ella solo bajaba su mirada y se sonrojaba aún más de vez en cuando, llegaron al salón ella tomo asiento a un lado del chico este se sonrojo aún mas

Están entro al salón y noto a kyle con la chica extraña y este lo miro coquetamente , kyle lo miro y negó con la cabeza avergonzado y sonrojándose aún más paso la primer clase al término de esta Stan se puso de pie y camino hacia kyle y la extraña esta se puso de pie.

-Hola, Stan un gusto y ¿tú eres?- pregunto con mirada seria pero con una sonrisa, no sabía quién era esa chica pero de seguro tenía que ver con kyle

- ágata, igual un placer – dijo ella sonriéndole y tomando unos libros luego prosiguió a ver el horario se alarmo y salió corriendo mirando hacia atrás – adiós kyle adiós Stan muchas gracias. Gritaba moviendo la mano.

Kyle puso una cara pendeja y se sonrojo Stan lo miro pícaramente y no dijo nada camino, mientras que Stan seguía perdido en sus pensamientos ¿Quién era esa chica? Él no lo sabía pero sin duda era especial o al menos eso creía él ya que no la conocía

Los dos caminaban cada uno con sus pensamientos – linda novia – se burló Stan goleándole el hombro

-¡no es mi novia!- respondió alarmado y sonrojado el pelirrojo y luego lo miro riendo – ¿celoso?- le pregunto entre risas, Stan rio - ¡pero no es mi novia! – recalco kyle, aunque a él no le molestar si lo fuera

Llegaron a la cafetería y se pudo ver como Kenny estaba con la chica y le explicaba algunas cosas Stan miro a kyle el cual no le tomo importancia – ¿qué onda con ella enserio?- reclamo el pelinegro el solo lo miro – no se ella es amable y un poco rara a la vez – dijo kyle no le tomo importancia y camino hacia la mesa, Stan lo siguió

Kenny se sentó a un lado de ella y ella a un lado de este- ella es una amiga se llama ágata – ella embozo una gran sonrisa y saludo a los 2 muchachos Kenny los miro y están contesto

-Ya la conocíamos – dijo dándole una mordida a una manzana – mira esto – le susurra Kenny a kyle.

- ¿ágata?- dijo mirándole los pechos como el pervertido que era a kyle le molesto por alguna razón y lo miro con el ceño fruncido

- dime Kenny – dijo mirándolo dejando a un lado su pudin de limón, Kenny la miro sonriendo – eres muy linda sabes – le dijo con una sonrisa y mirada pervertida ella se sonrojo

-Gracias – fue lo único que dijo ella ignorándolo los demás rieron al intento fallido de ligar con la chica, Kenny no se dio por vencido – tus ojos son los más bellos que he visto – dijo sonriendo aún más y mirándola

- las tetas no son mis ojos – dijo ella pasivamente y seguía comiendo su pudin, kyle abrió los ojos una mas no se lo esperaba y Stan rio aún más la chica sabía lo que decía Kenny se sonrojo y frustrado recostó su cabeza la chica lo miro y le dio la mitad de su pudin

- ¿quieres?- el chico lo tomo y comenzó a comerlo, ella recibió un mensaje y se puso de pie y vieron que Cartman quienes estaba en otra mesa eso lo mismo

- lo siento me tengo que ir gracias por dejarme sentar con ustedes – se puso de pie y salió corriendo Cartman salió ir otra puerta, todo se estaba poniendo raro...


	2. Chapter 2

El almuerzo siguio como de costumbre pero esta vez el silencio reinaba en la mesa de los tres amigos que comían juntos , a stan le molestaba mucho que esa chica apareciera y las cosas cambiaran de la nada fruncio el seño luego se relajo miro a Kenny quien estaba aun recostado en la mesa , el pelinregro rompió el silencio

-la tal agata no es tan pendeja – comenzo a reir a carcajadas y Kenny le iso la señas de fuck sin despegar la cara de la mesa

-veras que esa cabrona estaba a mis pies en poco tiempo , soy irresistible – dijo aun sin despegar la cara de la mesa , kyle quien seguía comiendo le pego un sape en la cabeza y Kenny reacciono de inmediato

- no le digas asi , culero – le reclamo kyle Kenny le agarro por la camisa y le se le hacerco , fruncio el seño y le susurro – me vuelves a tocar y no podras hablar en 1 semana – stan los separo ya le estaba hartando todo el rrollo de la chica y los peitos de ese dia.

-¡calmense de una maldita vez!- grito histérico, catman entro a la cafetería pero esta vez por la cual salio agata y agata entro donde salio Cartman , este se hacerco a la mesa pero traía una cachetada muy marcada en su mejilla todos lo miraron sin decir nada , el trataba de disimular la pequeña gran maraca roja.

Agata se sento com butters a una mesa de distancia se noto que este la saludo amablemente y ella iso lo mismo luego se pusieron a hablar, stan miro a la chica y de inmediato una expresión seria esaba en s rrostro.

-no se ustedes pero ella no me agrada – todos lo miraron y Kenny dijo –por que si es agradable – todos pusieron cada de nomedigas y Kenny rio tontamente.

-¿quien te la partio culon?- rio Kenny y carrtamna se puso rojo – cállate pobreton de mierda , que te den por el culo y para tu mayor información es una alerguia pequeña – cerro los ojod y expkico en auto defensa. Agata se hacerco y cuando paso justamente por la mesa , se le cayeron todos sus libros y su carpeta justo en los pies de stan

Ella se sonrojo de pena y stan no tuvo de otra mas que ayudarle

-¡lo siento lo siento lo siento!- repetían un poco histérica ella y stan juntaron sus manos para agarra uno de los libro vio que ella tenia unos tontos guates de gatito con dos borlas blancas, le parecio aniñado ella lo miro y el noto sus ojos purpura . era linda la verdad ella encogio la mano en acto e pena tomo su libro y se puso de pie inmediatamente

-M-muchas gracias – dijo tratamudeando y roja , el se sonrojo levemente – de nada – dijo sin hacer contacto visual con ella , cartaman tosio y todos lo miraron.

Ella lo miro sin tomarle interés , butters apareció tras ella y saludo a todos ahí presentes para luego tomar un libro de la chica – ella es ..-

-agata ..- respondieron todos menos Cartman , el solo abrió los ojos pero luego trato de disimular , ella sonrio.

- ¿donde vas? ¿te acompaño linda?- dijo Kenny poniéndose de pie todos lo miraron –a-a mi casillero – dijo sonriente – si no es moletia llevar uno de mis libro – ella se sonrojo Cartman la miro con el seño fruncido y ella lo ignoro.

-¡claro , te los llevare todos no te preocupes !- el comenzo a caminar con ella aun lado , stan se quedo ido pensando el la chica , ella si era especial pero no sabe por que puso notar una calculadora tirada la recogio y la examino tenia un símbolo naci y escrito en ella 'E.C' , erick la tomo de inmediato y stan lo miro confundido

-¿que pasa? , se me cayo cuando llegue- se excuso.

Mientras tanto Kenny acompañaba a la chica, ella lo miraba de vez en cuando y notaba que el chico estaba algo sucio pero no le tomaba importancia. Kenny la miraba y pensaba en la rara chica ' es agradable ..' decía en su cabeza ella llego a su casillero y saco una bolsa con otro pudín

-cómelo - dijo ella muy sonriente mientras metía los libro dentro de el casillero , el la miro extraño pero tenía que aceptar que tenía mucha hambre abrió la bolsa y lo comió - ¿por que haces esto ?- pregunto Kenny algo apenado ella lo miro y se río - para que te entretengas y me dejes de ver las tetas - el la mío pícaramente y no dijo nada , ella le caí más bien de lo que el esperaba.

- que graciosa - se puso serio , o trataba de hacerlo luego se río , ella lo miro y se sonrojo se tapó la cara con las manos y se quitó el abrigo , Kenny noto que rosaba el promedio en cuanto a físico solo que como tal pervertido notó sus grandes pechos.

Ella lo miro y le tomó la barbilla alejada de el - mis ojos son estos - dijo sonrojada y con voz algo tímida , el se sonrojó ante el acto y se hacerco par dar lo que creía el primer beso de ambos ella se alejó y tomó un libro salió corriendo y a su paso uno de sus guante se quedo en el suelo sin que ella lo notara.

- ¡Ágata! - le gritaba Kenny pero era inútil ella no le tomaba importancia y seguía su curso , Kenny se quedo mirando el guante y sonrió al pensar los aniñada que era pero tenía sus cosas ocultas , y el quería sacarlas a la luz.

Ágata corría despreocupada de donde iba o a quien se topaba mientras caminaba se topó con alguien quien le halo el brazo .


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras tanto Kenny y Kyle se encontraban viendose uno al otro , Kyle observaba el pequeño guante afelpado que el Rubio tenía en sus manos.

- así que .. ¿Dices qué se le cayó? - pregunto dudoso ya que no confiaba mucho en el Rubio con chaqueta naranja.

- si .. Y se lo entregare personalmente sí note importa - dijo sin con cierta mirada rara a Kyle quién se enojó un poco , sin entender el enojo lo miro serio

- está bien - se limitó a responder y mirara el lavamanos Kenny sonrió ante lo que para el era una victoria miro al pelirrojo y dejo el pequeño guante en un lavabo.

-pero antes .. - dijo mirando para su pantalón y luego a su mano - mano dame consuelo - abraso su mano la beso y se metió al baño más cercano.

-¡Kenny eres un hijo de puta asqueroso ! - grito Kyle enojas para luego salir lo más rápido que pudo de el baño , al salir se topó con cartman quien como siempre lo saludo - judío marica - Kyle lo tomo sin importancia siguió su camino y se encontró con ágata recostada en la una pared junto al lavamanos.

u El la miro sonrojandose , esta uso lo mismo el la ignoro, - ¡adiós Kyle ! - se despidió - ¡nos vemos en la salida ! - el pelirrojo se sorprendió ¿acaso ella le invitaba a que la acompañase ? El uso lo mismo con los brazos para luego alejarse.

En el baño se podían escuchar los gemidos que provenían de Kenny quién se la jalaba como si no hueviese un mañana , cartman golpeo la puerta de el baño donde este se encontraba.

- joder culon - se quejó que no para luego salir y lavarse las manos , cartman notó el pequeño guante y lo miro sin importancia - ¿qué haces con eso?- Cuestiono el gordo.

- es de la nueva - dijo mirando el techo - tiene unas tetas ...- cartman lo miro y arqueó una ceja , Kenny prosiguió. - y unos ojos tan .. Hermoso , y unos labios que cualquiera besaría - Kenny puso la cara más pendeja que cartman nunca avía visto.

Cartman lo miro y se río con la carcajada más estruendosa - ¿acaso el pobretón se ha enamorado?- Kenny se sonrojó y luego y miro con sueño fruncido - cállate culo gordo , no te importa - cartman lo miro y sin decir nada sacó su celular y salió.

Stan etaba en clase de sociales junto con Kyle , el peli negro está haciendo grabatos con sus marcadores Kyle lo observaba comsiempre este dibujaba en esa clase pero le extraño que esta vez solo tuviera el negro el púrpura y el azul fuera de su maletín.

-oye Stan ¿que dibujas ? - pregunto alegre el pelirrojo , su amigo sin importancia lo miro y sonrió - nada - dijo sin interés , Kyle se tambaleo un poco para poder ver que es lo que tanto se entretenía el pelinegro ,eran unos ojos grandes , el sabía que era. Los ojos de la chica extraña.

- son muy lindos - susurro Kyle sonrojado , Stan sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

- lo se ..- susurro son un desdes de tristeza.

En la salida Kenny fue justo al casillero de la chica , la espero por 10 minutos luego de eso ella pareció y saludo felizmente.

- hola Kenny - dijo sonriente y al mismo tiempo sonrojada , el Rubio notó su sonrojo sin duda el gustaba esa característica de ella.

- hola - saludo normalmente - te puedo acompañar a tu casa y de paso comemos algo yo invito - el no tenía mucho dinero pero no quería salir mal con nadie menos con una chica , ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- me encantaría , pero .. - en la cara de la pelinegra se alojó una seña de tristeza - ¿seguro que puedes .. Invitarme ?- el suspiro y sonrió respondiendo al gésto - no te preocupes ¿si? -

- está bien vamos - abrió su casillero y sacó una libreta de dibujos , se puso su chaqueta y luego uno guante

- ¡mierda! - grito cuando noto que el otro compañero de su guante no estaba - ¡mi guante no está ! -

Kenny sacó el pequeño guante de su mochila y se lo dio - se te cayo cuando venimos y se me había olvidado dártelo - el se sobó la nuca y sonrió nervioso , ella lo abraso rápidamente.

- gracias -la chica acompaño esa palabra con el abraso , los dos chicos salieron de su escuela y comenzaron a caminas con rumbo a una pizzería .

- ¿qué iso mudarte a south park ?- inició la plática Kenny el cual estaba muy entretenido viendo a la chica.

- la verdad ante ya avía vivido acá - esa respuesta lo sorprendió ya que nunca la avía visto que el se acordara en toda su vida.

- ¿enserio? No recuerdo averte visto - contesto el confundido , ella sonrió - fue en kinder tonto - respondió con una risa ya que eran unos niños y casi no recordaba mucho de esa edad.

- ¿ qué te iso volver ?- Seguía perdido en sus recuerdo tratando de recordar esa etapa de su vida

-la verdad extrañaba a mis amigos pero veo que nadie me recuerda , acepto una persona .. - iso una breve pausa el la miro confundido , ella le mostró un collar que era aniñado de un elefante que le faltaba una pequeña pieza.

- ¿qué es eso? - el Rubio la muros con curiosidad y al mismo tiempo confusión - sabrás quién es cuando veas la otra mitad - respondió ella riendo .

Ella vio la pizzeria y salió corriendo el la siguió gritando el nombre de la pelinegra , entraron por fin estaba algo Basillo puesto que hacia algo de frío , ordenaron todo y era el momento de pagar.

- son 15 dólares - Kenny Saco sí billetera y luego vio que tenía justamente los 15 dólares con algo de tristeza pagó - adiós porno - susurro esperando que nadie lo escuchara , ágata le pidió al hombre que pusiera todo para llevar a Kenny le extraño pero ella le guiñó el ojo , esta vez este se sonrojó .

- Vamos a mi casa - propuso , a Kenny le facino la idea ya que se le pasaban mil y un ideas por la cabeza sin mencionar fantasías con la chica .

- está bien - repondio lel chico , siguio caminando pasaron frente a una farmacia , ella entro a el le extraño pero la siguió - ¿que coño hacemos acá ?- pregunto el más alto - cállate y observa - dijo la chica tomando una revista Playbooy , Kenny abrió los ojos como plato , la chica la puso en la caja registradora.

- ¿identificación? - pregunto el hombre ya que ella era menor de edad , la chica funcio el seño y miro a Kenny

- cariño lo siento , iré al auto con los niños ven tu y compra tu pendejada - le grito , el le siguió el juego - ya voy cielo - el hombre los miro confundido ella dejo un billete en la caja Kenny fue y el hombre no preguntó más nada

- ¿donde aprendiste eso ? - pregunto el chico mirando la reviste que siempre a anhelado

- me lo enseño mi primo - dijo ella en bromas - cuando creen que tienes hijos te toman como mayor de edad - dijo mirándolo sonrojada y riendo.

- eso no lo sabía - el más alto no se tragaba lo que ella acababa de hacer , siguieron su camino llegaron a la cancha de basquetbol , ella señalo la casa de color amarillo.

- esa es mi casa - el la liguio ambos pentraron , ella se quitó los zapatos y ordeno amablemente que el Rubio se los quitara igual , entraron a la cocina.

A Kenny le extraño mucho ver dos mesas una normal con sillas y todo eso , la otra era bajita y rosaba el suelo con un alfombrado bajo ella , este miro extraño la pequeña.

- mi familia es mitad asiática - recalco algo apenada ya que a ella no le agradaba eso.

- no te preocupes - sonrió el Rubio para luego sentarse en el suelo , ella subió a lo que parecía su cuarto , bajó con unos shorts , una camiseta de tirantes la cual marcaban los grandes pechos y con un moño en el cabello , Kenny sólo las miro y se dedica en su cabeza '_que no se te pare , que no se te poe , puta madre , piensa otra cosa no te mires las tetas ' _se reptemos moviéndose de un lado al otro , ella lo miro preocupada y se abalanzó un poco dejando sus pechos muy cerca de la cara de el Rubio.

- ¿te encuentras bien? -dijo ella algo preocupada y sonrojada , el la tomo de la cintura para luego ..


End file.
